This application is a resubmission of Application 1 R43 NS050935-01 The team of Pinnacle Technology, Inc. and Dr. George Wilson of the University of Kansas will design and build a wireless, fast-scan cyclic voltammetry (FSCV) system to monitor monoamine neurotransmitters in freely moving rats. Monoamines (e.g. serotonin, norepinephrine, and dopamine) are implicated in the pathology of many severe neurological and psychiatric disorders, including Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, bipolar disorder, and schizophrenia. This system will be a valuable tool for the measurement of monoamine neurotransmitters in in vivo research. A wireless FSCV system will also be a major asset for behavioral researchers. Behavioral studies in freely moving, awake animals provide critical knowledge of the link between behavior and neurochemistry. Standard FSCV specifications will be implemented in this Bluetooth-enabled, wireless system. That is, an adjustable voltage ramp in the range of-1.0V to +2.0V, user defined start/end points and sweep rate (< 1000 V/S) , and sweep repetition rates of at least 10 per second, and synchronous analog to digital conversion of at least 14 bits and at least 1000 points per scan. The system will operate continuously for more than 30 hours on a single set of Vz AA lithium batteries (back mounted). Data will be transmitted to a Bluetooth enabled PC or laptop for analysis in a custom application developed using the National Instruments LabView platform. Carbon-fiber electrodes (> 6 urn) will be used during Phase I to test the system in vitro using PBS and bovine serum. During Phase II a complete turnkey, wireless system will be developed, tested and validated. Hardware and software tools will be added to synchronize the FSCV scans with external stimuli, video for behavioral studies or other external events. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]